Our Songs
by TheBluePill
Summary: Andre has Tori and Jade describe each other in songs, and explain why they chose those songs. Might be interesting? T for some innuendos.


**Disclaimer: Victorious and all of its associated copyrights are not my property and I stake no claim to them.**

**Another Disclaimer for all of the lyrics, NONE of them are mine, all taken from those handy-dandy lyric sites. All credit due to the artists/producers.**

**A/N: Back with another one-shot. Maybe this one will be a bit better than my first one, it's still a bit amateur-ly written, but this was just an idea at 5 in the morning, so enjoy!  
**

* * *

The whole gang was at Vega's house, Cat, Andre, Beck, Robbie, and of course Tori and I. We were telling funny stories and talking about random things. I was actually happy these days, ever since Vega and I got together, things have been good.

She took up her usual spot, snuggled into my side. Beck and Cat were actually together now, so they were sitting similarly cuddled up to each other on the other couch.

"So Jade," Andre started, getting my attention, "If you had to use a song to describe Tori, what would it be?"

That was a good question, I gave it quite a bit of thought before answering, "My girl by The Temptations." Robbie, of course, got out his PearPad and started up the song.

Beck gestured towards me, taking the hint, I started to sing along to the song,

_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day.  
When it's cold outside I've got the month of May._

_I guess you'd say_  
_What can make me feel this way?_  
_My girl (my girl, my girl)_  
_Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl)._

_I've got so much honey the bees envy me._  
_I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees._

"Okay Jade, explain," Cat said with a goofy smile.

"Well, this little shit here," I started, gesturing towards Tori, "Is my sunshine on a cloudy day, she never allows me to be upset around her, 'cause her smile is just as contagious as the flu. Unfortunately there's no shot for it." She looked at me with an annoyed expression, so I kissed her and continued, "The chorus is self-explanatory, you've seen the evidence there, she melted the ice queen for Pete's sake. About the 'song' part, you don't want to know" I knew Tori was smiling until the last bit where she slapped my arm and feigned anger.

The rest burst out laughing, Andre being the first to be able to speak, "I was happy to see that Tori had turned you into a softie, until you added that last part, Jade West is still in there."

"Yeah, well I have to have some reason to love her," Tori said, evoking a laugh from me.

After they all calmed down Andre said, "Tori, your turn, describe Jade in a song?"

I was very curious to hear her answer, she thought about it longer than I did, then said, "ET by Katy Perry." Lots of eyebrows raised in question at that.

"Just play it, I'll explain," she said, and Robbie complied.

Tori sang the song, as perfect as ever, and I was starting to understand, but wasn't quite sure where she was going with it.

_You're so hypnotizing  
Could you be the devil?  
Could you be an angel?_

_Your touch magnetizing_  
_Feels like I am floating_  
_Leaves my body glowing_

_They say, be afraid_  
_You're not like the others_  
_Futuristic lover_  
_Different DNA_  
_They don't understand you_

_You're from a whole 'nother world_  
_A different dimension_  
_You open my eyes_  
_And I'm ready to go_  
_Lead me into the light_

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_  
_Infect me with your love and_  
_Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_  
_Wanna be a victim_  
_Ready for abduction_

_Girl, you're an alien_  
_Your touch so foreign_  
_It's supernatural_  
_Extraterrestrial_

_You're so supersonic  
Wanna feel your powers  
Stun me with your lasers  
Your kiss is cosmic  
Every move is magic_

"Explanation please," Beck said as the song ended.

"When I met Jade, I couldn't understand her, she mesmerized me. People told me she was cruel, heartless, no compassion for anything, but I knew there was something else under that fiery, confident, independent exterior. You were different, nobody understood you, they simply respected you because of your talent, but I see so much more. 'Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison,' I see that as us in a way, me with all the sunshiny stuff, and you with the darkness, a balance. But the way you make me feel, you do seem supernatural sometimes. That song just says it best I guess."

With Andre leading the pack, the gang started a slow clap, escalating into a bustling round of applause at the intensity of her speech. I was just speechless.

Everything she said was absolutely true. _They_ didn't understand me. But _she_ did. I had no idea what to say, so I just kissed her, hoping to express every bit of emotion I was feeling in that one kiss.

Only when we heard a chorus of throats clearing trying to get our attention did we stop.

I was annoyed, and Tori was slightly embarrassed, ever the polite one. I decided to play with her a bit more and whispered in her ear, "Wanna go make birds jealous later?"

"Stop it!" She hissed quietly as she hit my arm, just as Trina was passing through the living room.

"What's she doing now?" She asked in a bored tone.

"Oh just making plans for later," I said with a smirk, earning an annoyed groan from Tori.

"I'd come with but I have to do my vocal exercises," Trina said as she ate from a pudding cup.

"Well we weren't going to invite you, but you know you could learn from example. I mean even Tori's screams are better than your singing." I was so getting it for that one, I just couldn't help it though.

The entire gang was literally on the floor in tears laughing hysterically while Tori looked embarrassed and was shooting me a death glare, and Trina just looked horrified and offended at the same time.

"What? We were just going to the amusement park. Geez guys, chill out."


End file.
